<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谁不想跟莉莉约会呢？ by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213332">谁不想跟莉莉约会呢？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想不想是一回事，约不约得到是另一回事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谁不想跟莉莉约会呢？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>食用说明：all莉向，人人都想跟莉莉约会。又名五次有人想约莉莉出去，一次她约了别人。<br/>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>没人料到，第一个鼓起勇气的人是彼得。</p><p>他告诉吃惊的莉莉，她是对他最好的人，而且他不觉得还有别人会同意跟自己约会。他眼泪汪汪地说，他的朋友们（莉莉认为主要是西里斯）都说不会有女孩愿意吻他，而他也觉得如果他到毕业的时候还没被吻过，大概这辈子也不会了。</p><p>“会这么对你说话的人真是大混账。”莉莉直截了当地说，然后温柔地朝彼得笑笑，“尽管如此，你仅仅因为自尊受挫邀请我，我不认为这是个同别人约会的好理由。不过我可以给你提供一些约会建议。”</p><p>她试着对彼得讲解魅力如何不仅仅关乎身高、脸蛋和是否强壮，谈吐和自信的气度完全可以弥补第一印象上丢失的分数，建议他对着镜子练习。同时莉莉隐隐觉得不安，彼得刚才贬低自己的朋友来强调她在他眼中的善良友好，不管是否出自真心，以他们的关系这总归令人不适。</p><p>只是暂时的吧，她想。彼得受到了伤害，人们对亲近之人的看法难免有失公允，这未必要有什么长远的意义。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>她毫不犹豫地拒绝了西里斯。</p><p>“布莱克，”她冷淡地说，“不管你和波特在玩什么把戏，我可不会当你的战利品。”</p><p>西里斯耸耸肩，“你说什么就是什么好了，伊万斯。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>玛丽把她给吓了一大跳，莉莉的确怀疑玛丽没那么直，但是她没真想过自己最好的朋友会约自己出去。</p><p>“好吧，我从你脸上看出来了。”玛丽说，“你是直的。”</p><p>莉莉窘迫地点点头。</p><p>“如果我说你不是我有意思的第一个直女，会不会让这件事变得没那么尴尬？”</p><p>“有可能。”莉莉试着组织起受惊逃逸的语言，“玛丽，你知道我不会为这个就……轻视你或是怎样。但如果你之后想离我远些……”</p><p>“你没问题，我俩就没问题。”玛丽回答，“咱们麻瓜种女孩要团结一致。”</p><p>莉莉感激地笑笑。</p><p>过了一会，她终于还是没忍住。</p><p>“你说我不是第一个，那上一个……”</p><p>“麦格教授。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你就没有过一段悄悄喜欢充满魅力的年长教师的甜蜜时光么？”玛丽反问，想想又叹了口气，“不过看看霍格沃茨的男教授们，我能明白你为什么没有。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>莉莉意识到莱姆斯可能在约她的时候，事情已经过去几个小时了。</p><p>回想起来，在她自然而然把莱姆斯“两个人一起到湖边走走”的邀请解读为交流最近一次特别难搞的论文时，莱姆斯似乎既失望又庆幸。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>穆尔赛博当众约莉莉出去的时候全场哗然，然后在莉莉灿烂地微笑着答应时，喧哗变成了找不着下巴的寂静。</p><p>“我觉得我怎么都比他强点儿吧。”西里斯小小声地说。</p><p>情人节的早晨，连已经跟（被）莉莉绝交的斯内普都溜到格兰芬多塔，在看到打扮得漂漂亮亮的莉莉时愣了一下，然后坚持警告她这事有问题。</p><p>可是，当然，没人阻止得了接下来的事。</p><p>莉莉跟穆尔赛博拐进了偏僻的林间小径。</p><p>莉莉把被她揍成一滩的穆尔赛博从林子里拖了出来。</p><p>詹姆咚咚灌下一整瓶黄油啤酒压惊，然后宣布三把扫帚全体格兰芬多的酒水都记在自己账上。</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>自从得知自己跟詹姆·波特成了男女学生会主席，她就一直等着詹姆抓住他们的众多独处机会约她出去，她连刻薄而毫不留情的拒绝腹稿都打好了，波特的罪状就是她的武器。</p><p>六年级以来收集用来制造挖苦的例子越来越困难，好容易找到一两条比较有力的，波特却不约她了，备好的话倒不出去，反倒把莉莉弄得有点憋屈。</p><p>“真是个平静的夜晚啊。”夜巡结束，詹姆伸了个懒腰。</p><p>他总在莉莉面前装得深沉凝重，但只需要两小时沉默而无聊的活动，他就原形毕露。再兜一圈，莉莉怀疑他会开始给自己讲荤段子。</p><p>“挺叫人失望的，不是吗？”</p><p>“哎，那个，”詹姆差不多是立正了一下子，“平安无事是好事。”</p><p>莉莉发出一个很长的怀疑的哼声。</p><p>“我只是无聊了，不是真希望有人受伤。”詹姆有点委屈地说。</p><p>“我让你感觉无聊了？”她故意地说。</p><p>詹姆吭哧了一会，最终垮下肩膀，问：“‘是’和‘完全没有’，哪个答案对你来说比较失礼？”</p><p>“我猜，撒谎那个。”莉莉扬起眉毛，“如果你要回答，你最好说实话，波特。”</p><p>“实话是完全没有。”詹姆老老实实地说，“我不可能觉得你无聊的。”</p><p>“是吗？”莉莉说，“可我发现最近好像没什么人找我约会耶。”</p><p>这个，嗯，詹姆没必要知道它有几分真啦。</p><p>“我最近，呃，在努力表现好一整周，不对人恶作剧什么的，如果我能做到，我就约你出去。”他挠着他的鸟窝头，“我试了四周，还没做到呢。”</p><p>莉莉忍了几秒钟，然后一败涂地，笑得前仰后合。她从没听过有人跟自己打这种赌，还特么输了四次。</p><p>“唉，我就是在想，如果我表现好点儿，你可能就不会拒绝我了。”詹姆用以他头脑的膨胀程度来看过于微小的声音说，他脸红得真可爱。</p><p>“我的拒绝什么时候阻止过你了？”莉莉问，擦着眼泪。</p><p>“那个，我发现你的拒绝越来越让我沮丧了。”詹姆垂头丧气地说，“我就是不想被你拒绝而已。”</p><p>莉莉不笑了，突然之间，这就变成了一件需要她认真对待的事。</p><p>“好吧，波特，那你就等好了。等你在将来某天变成什么完美男人，再来约我出去。”她说，詹姆努力作出成熟的表情，但肉眼可见地被打击矮了一点，“我总之是不想等了，我现在就问你一句话：周六晚上，你愿不愿意跟我到天文台约会？”</p><p>你跟一只猴子讲英文，它大概就是詹姆现在的表情。</p><p>“……你在邀请我约会？”</p><p>“不，我在邀请你参加我和伏地魔的婚礼并且做我们孩子的教父。”莉莉绷着脸说，“废话，我当然是在邀请你约会。你只要说愿意或者不愿意。”</p><p>詹姆喊着“当然他妈的一万个愿意”毫无章法地亲上她的脸，莉莉惊得尖叫了一声，然后她想反正没人看见，随他去吧。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>